Keep Moving Forward
by JessieMTRFan
Summary: Jessica has lost all hope and stopped moving forward. It's up to Morgan and Wilbur to save Jessica from erasing herself. Thanks GoobTooSave for letting me use Morgan.


I wrote this story because I thought we could all get a taste of reality. Read this story and read the message at the bottom. It's very true.

* * *

**Keep Moving Forward**

"I can't do it anymore, Wilbur! I just can't keep moving forward anymore!" Jessica yelled desperately.

"What!?! Jessica you can't give up! My father didn't give up and look where he's at now!" Wilbur exclaimed.

"Wilbur, I can't let go of the past. It hurts. Now leave me alone." Jessica said quietly.

"Jess…you can't give up. Don't give up. It's not worth it. You have to let go of the past, move along, and keep moving forward." Wilbur said.

Jessica was silent. She looked at Wilbur sadly and shook her head. It's been four years since she arrived at the Robinsons' and now she is seventeen years old. Fourteen years ago her family disappeared and now she lost all hope of ever finding them again. Wilbur looked at Jessica worriedly. Never has he seen her that sad before. Jessica would always brighten up if she got upset. She would let go of the past and move forward. Never has she given up. Jessica seemed depressed and at first all of the Robinsons thought it was normal. But Franny, Cornelius, Morgan, and Wilbur noticed after awhile that it wasn't normal. Jessica lost her temper all of a sudden. She wouldn't yell at Wilbur when he got her mad, she would fight with Morgan about which Jonas brother was the cutest, and she would get mad at Ashley. Jessica even stopped inventing and stayed in her room most of the time. Everyone was getting worried. Jessica just wouldn't snap out of it.

"I'm sorry Wilbur." Jessica said as she left the room.

Wilbur sighed and hung his head. He didn't know what to do anymore. He just couldn't get her to move forward. She lost all hope and now she is giving up.

* * *

Morgan was just outside the front door with Spike and Demitri. She was now fifteen and even though Jessica and Morgan fight a lot, she was still like a sister to Morgan. They don't fight as much as they did before, but still. Jessica walked outside and ignored Morgan. As Jessica walked past her, Morgan decided to follow Jessica. Walking past the frogs' outdoor bar and into the hedge garden Jessica stopped next to a giant tea cup shaped hedge. Collapsing onto the soft grass, Jessica let out a sob. Morgan approached Jessica carefully.

"Jessica?" Morgan asked fearfully.

"Leave me alone Morgan." Jessica said quietly.

"Please don't give up. Please." Morgan begged.

"Morgan I cannot move forward anymore." Jessica said. "It hurts and I'm going to end it."

Morgan gasped fearfully. Jessica didn't mean suicide did she? Jessica stood up and walked toward the garage.

"No, she's going to erase herself!" Morgan thought.

Jessica was halfway down the hill.

"Jess, don't do it!" Morgan yelled.

Jessica stopped and looked at Morgan over her shoulder. Then she continued down the hill. Morgan sprinted towards the house and ran straight through the door. She had to get Wilbur. He was the only one who could stop Jessica. Morgan bursted through Wilbur's door and Wilbur turned around and looked at her fearfully.

"Jessica's going to erase herself!" Morgan exclaimed breathlessly.

"What?" Wilbur asked.

"Jessica told me that she was going to end the pain. She's headed for the garage right now!" Morgan yelled.

Wilbur's eyes got big. He ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out the front door. He could see Jessica walking toward the garage. Wilbur sprinted towards Jessica and reached her just as she reached the garage door.

"Jessica! Wait! What are you doing?" Wilbur cried out.

"I'm going to erase myself Wilbur. I can't go on anymore." Jessica said quietly.

"You can't do that. If you erase yourself then I'll erase myself too." Wilbur said.

"Why? Why would you do that?" Jessica asked, starting to cry.

Jessica opened the garage door and ran inside, with Wilbur right behind her.

"Because…I love you, Jessica." Wilbur whispered.

Jessica started crying even harder and fell to her knees. Wilbur kneeled down next to Jessica and hugged her.

"I…I can't keep moving forward. Not without help." Jessica sobbed.

"I'm here to help you. And we'll get you so help." Wilbur said.

Morgan walked in and put her arm around Jessica.

"Yeah, family sticks together and that's what we are going to do." Morgan said. "You're like a sister to me Jess."

Sitting on the floor Wilbur and Morgan continued to comfort Jessica as she cried.

* * *

A few months later, walking down the school hallway, was Jessica all smiles. She just got back from lunch with a church counselor, named Penny Anderson. Even though they had the same last name, Jessica knew it was probably just a coincidence. After all Anderson is a common last name. Wilbur and Morgan were waiting by Jessica's locker talking to Wesley, who suggested Penny, and Peter.

"Hi, you guys!" Jessica exclaimed happily.

"Hey, Jess." Wilbur greeted, smiling.

Wilbur and Jessica went out with Wesley, Morgan, Peter, and Peter's girlfriend Karen to the movies often and they were all very good friends. Jessica continued to move forward with the help of her friends and Penny. She continued to invent and help Cornelius around the lab, and she still has a slight temper. But everyone knew that she will never grow out of her temper. If she did they would all have to worry about her. Jessica also lost all thought of erasing herself and felt much better about life. She knew one day her family will come back again and everything will be alright.

* * *

If anybody you know seems depressed and talks about suicide, tell a trusted adult, like a guidance counselor, parent, or teacher. That person needs help right away. It also helps if you be nice to those who other kids tease. A hello and a smile can change a person's life. Just be nice and you just might save a life.

Jessie


End file.
